


The Grand Finale

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-21
Updated: 2005-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Draco is enjoying a show with his Dinner until Pansy opens her mouth.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grand Finale

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and strawberries welcome....

Title: The Grand Finale  
Characters: H/D, Pansy  
Rated: PG (for biting, licking and dipping)  
Words 100  
Gift: For [](http://florahart.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://florahart.livejournal.com/)**florahart** **Bappy hirthday!** *hugs*  
Summary: **Draco is enjoying a show with his Dinner until Pansy opens her mouth.**  
Notes: Feedback and strawberries welcome....  
  


The Grand Finale

“Draco?”

“Parkinson.”

Across the room, Potter dipped a ripe strawberry into the cream. Granger smacked him for the trail of drips on the table.

“…Draco, did you…”

Potter cupped his hand under the dripping berry and mouthed his apology.

“…Nott fancies… Draco!”

“I’m busy. Your gossip can wait.”

Pansy huffed.

Potter took a sloppy bite.

“Draco?”

He shivered for no apparent reason as Potter’s cream-covered fingers moved toward his tongue.

Pansy pinched him. When he looked back, the show was over.

“You made me miss it!” Draco growled.

Pansy blinked “What?”

He stood suddenly, catching Potter’s eye.

“The grand finale.”


End file.
